


Pussy Cat Doll

by artofplay



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Karaoke, Piano, Singing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artofplay/pseuds/artofplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Open mic night at the piano bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pussy Cat Doll

Saturday night at the piano bar as usual when I'm in town. Sal is trying a new thing called open mic night to get some traffic in here and to scout new talent to be regular singers at his place. It's packed tonight. Creatures from every walk of life you can imagine. Let's see.... hipster, hipster girl, probably together. Metal heads, pot heads, social lite, LA woman, boy, girl, mmmm not sure on that one...scanning over the sea of people....hello. What's this? Faded levis, hot pink and rhinestone Chuck Taylor's  
Ramones concert wife beater, chest to back to sleeves tattoos. My god. I believe I'll buy this one a drink. 

Jeremy waves the bartender over and points to the girl at the center table and tells him to send over some Remy straight with a Coke back. Jeremy sits back and watches the waitress take the drink, explain what's happening and sees the girl raise her glass along with an elegant eyebrow in his direction. She swirls the cognac and sips slowly, letting the taste infect her mouth and throat. She smiles. 'Well done Jeremy you guessed right' He thinks. Jeremy sinks into his padded barstool and leans back against the wall, keeping his eye on this new creature without "keeping an eye on her". Songs come and singers go. He buys a few more drinks for her, different each time, just to see her reaction. And every time the same response. But her eyes are now on him. 'Clearly he's flirting. So why hasn't he made any move? Ah! I know just the thing to get him riled.' She smirks in his direction and stands to make her way to the mic. She stops at the piano and hugs Sal and whispers in his ear to which he smiles his beaming smile and nods his head. Sal looks to Jeremy and grins. Now Jeremy knows something is afoot! Him and Sal have been friends way to long. She steps to the mic and the lights go black. The band plays a slightly old tune, maybe 10 years ago? And then Jeremy hears her.   
"Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama   
Who knows just how to get what I wanna   
What I want to do is spring this on you   
Back up all of the things that I told you.." 

Sonovabitch! Really?! Oh you wicked clever little creature, you. Jeremy laughs out loud, dropping his head down and shaking it. He's been challenged, yep. Called out in front of all of LA and his boy. Game on little one.


End file.
